


Probably

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Pre-Canon, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretel have just killed their first witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli/gifts).



Hansel glanced sideways at his sister, wondering what she was thinking. Personally, he was thinking 'holy fuck we just killed a witch' and that if he ever saw a piece of candy again he might puke.

But Gretel was looking at the house with a strange expression on her face, almost like she wanted to go back inside for some reason.

Better to nip that in the bud. "C'mon," he said. "We need to get back home."

Gretel nodded, and followed. And if she glanced back over her shoulder occasionally, it was probably only to ensure they weren't followed. Probably.


End file.
